Revelations
by A Writer of Fact and Fiction
Summary: Setsuna disrupts the girls' romantic plans by requesting to borrow Makoto's house for the weekend. This next story in the series begins on the Thursday following 'Iron Chef Mako-chan'.
1. Chapter 1

Revelations

Setsuna disrupts the girls' romantic plans by requesting to borrow Makoto's house for the weekend.

This next story in the series begins on the Thursday following 'Iron Chef Mako-chan'.

. . . . .

Chapter 1:

Thursday evening, at the Hikawa Jinja...

Minako stared aghast at her future sister-in-law. " _Nani?_ Why can't we all go to your house this weekend, Mako-chan? I've been waiting all week to be with my Taro again! Five whole miserable lonely days without a single second in my love muffin's strong warm arms!"

"Like I told you twice already, Setsuna met me this morning when I was leaving for school and asked if we'd all mind making other plans for the next few days. She said it was really important." Makoto calmly sipped her tea and placed the cup down in its saucer on the shrine's study table. "So I agreed, and gave her my house key."

"You _agreed?_ " Minako groaned. "Just like that, with no explanation at all? _Mako_ - _chan_ , _how_ _could_ _you?_ " The blonde fumed, "And now the big romantic weekend I've been longing for with my Taro-honey is _ruined!_ Thanks a lot, Mako-chan!"

Ami looked up from her algebra textbook and giggled at the boy sitting close beside her. "Ryo-kun, perhaps Setsuna has a romantic weekend of her own in mind, and wishes to spend the time with her date in a more picturesque location than her small Tokyo apartment."

"With Nobuo?" Rei asked from the end of the table.

"Hai, that would have been my first guess, Rei-chan" the blue-haired girl nodded. "But he's not-"

Minako interrupted her, "When Usagi and I set her up on that blind date with him, I never imagined she'd try taking over Mako-chan's house and turning it into a love nest too! This is a complete travesty of justice, that's what this is! And I simply won't stand for it!" She slapped the table hard, making Makoto's teacup clatter in its saucer.

Sitting slumped forward with one side of her head resting on top of an empty chip bag, Usagi stirred from her slumber and mumbled, "Would everyone mind keeping the noise down? I can't sleep with all the racket around here."

"You're supposed to be studying, not sleeping, you baka!" Rei grumbled.

"Please be quiet, minna. And that goes especially for you, Rei-chan!"

The raven-haired girl responded by loudly drumming her fingers against the top of the wooden table until Usagi opened her eyes and angrily sat up. " _Ohh!_ I'm supposed to be in charge of the Sailor Senshi but no one ever listens to me! No one cares!" She glared evilly at the grinning miko. "How about showing your future Queen a little respect from time to time?"

Rei laughed, "Respect? For an idiot with a chip bag stuck to the side of her head? You've got to be kidding me, right?"

"Nani?" Usagi blushed, reached up and peeled the bag away. "There! Is that better?"

"Not really" her friend chortled. "In fact, you look even worse now."

The blonde crinkled the bag into a ball and threw it at the miko. "How about _now?_ "

"Don't you _dare_ do that again!" Rei scowled back. "And stop littering the shrine with your garbage!"

Ami softly spoke, "Um... as I was trying to say, Nobuo can't possibly be the reason for Setsuna's request to stay at Mako-chan's house _this_ weekend. He's out of town, along with Mamoru and his other classmates on a university field trip."

"Don't remind me about that, Ami-chan" Usagi grumbled. "My Mamo-chan said he'll be away until Tuesday, so I'll be stuck sitting at home, bored completely out of my mind! More wasted days and nights because of that stupid university and their dumb field trips! I _hate_ those!"

"Then if it isn't Nobuo, I wonder why she needs to use my house" Makoto pondered. "I was looking forward to some quality time there with my Yuji too, but I guess my apartment will have to do instead."

"Who knows what Setsuna's ever doing, Mako-chan?" Usagi frowned at the tall brunette. "She's probably being all secretive and mysterious again, and won't tell us why. As usual!" she muttered.

"Setsuna doesn't drive" Ryo remarked. "Perhaps she may ask you or one of the other girls to take her there, Ami my love. That could be an excellent opportunity to ask her why she wishes to spend this particular weekend in Nerima."

" _No_ _way!_ " Minako scoffed. "If she expects _me_ to give her a ride, she's clucking up the wrong tree, Ryo-chan! Not after ruining my precious love-love time with my Taro!"

"Minako-chan, don't act so petty" Rei scolded the girl. "Setsuna is a very close friend too."

"I already asked her about that" Makoto spoke before sipping her tea again. "She won't be asking anyone here for a ride. Haruka is driving her there on Saturday afternoon."

Minako's head slowly swiveled to face the brunette. " _What_ _did_ _you_ _just_ _say?_ "

"I said Haruka is-"

"That's what I _thought_ you said!" Minako blurted angrily. "So _that's_ her wicked plan, is it? It's all nothing more than a lame excuse Haruka dreamed up for that blonde hussy to get up close and _way_ _too_ _personal_ with my sugar muffin! And now she's even got Setsuna in on it too!"

"Paranoid much?" Rei smirked at the distraught teen. "How many times does everyone have to tell you that Tenou Haruka has no interest in your Taro? Why can't you get that one simple fact straight, Minako-chan?"

The upset girl promptly ignored her. "Hai!" she steamed, her eyes narrowing and her imagination running wild. "I can picture it now! My Taro lives just a few kilometers away, and Haruka will do something sneaky to trick my sweet, innocent boy into going over to Mako-chan's house! And _then"_ she gasped _, "_ she'll pounce on him!" Minako abruptly leapt from her seat at the table and began rapidly pacing back and forth across the room. "Minna, I need to think of a way to put a stop to this before it goes too far. Hussy Haruka is obviously out of control and my handsome love dumpling and his sexy body is her target!"

"Good grief!" Makoto groaned. "She isn't out of control. You are! You're going to stick your nose where it doesn't belong and wreck Setsuna's weekend, Minako-chan! Leave things alone!"

" _No!_ "

"Why do I even bother?" Rei muttered to herself. "When it comes to thinking like a normal, reasonable person, baka Minako is a lost cause."

"Minako-chan, if this worries you so much, why don't you drive to Nerima on Friday after school and bring your Taro back here?" Ami suggested. "Then he won't cross paths with Haruka and everything will be fine."

"I can't do that because there's nowhere for him to stay, Ami-chan. My parents are home all weekend so we wouldn't have any privacy there at all, and we can't stay at Mako-chan's apartment either because she ripped her stupid sofa apart!"

"I'm half way through reupholstering it, Ami-chan" the brunette explained. "The fabric is badly worn and I thought I'd try mending it myself." Makoto chuckled, "It's taking longer than I thought because I need to replace a few busted springs first."

"Springs that none other than Minako and Taro probably destroyed when thay last spent the night with you" Rei scoffed. "Those maniacs!"

"It isn't my fault the silly springs broke, Rei-chan!" the blonde stopped her pacing and defensively replied. "How was I to know they were so flimsy?"

"I'm sure they were fine until you and your fiancee bounced them to death with your wild antics!" the miko shot back, causing Ami to blush and giggle.

Minako frowned at Rei and placed her hands on her hips. "Well! _Excuse_ _me_ for having an active love life with my guy!"

"Any _more_ active, and Mako-chan's entire apartment building probably would've collapsed" the raven-haired girl chuckled.

Ami giggled again. "And all this time, I had assumed those tremors we occasionally feel in Tokyo were because of earth movements, my Ryo-kun."

Minako glared at the blue-haired girl. "Hmph! _You're_ one to talk, Ami-chan!"

. . . . .

The following Saturday afternoon...

The front door of the Aino residence swung open and Minako poked her head outside, peering left and right through the light drizzle that now fell across Tokyo. "Good! Mako-chan isn't anywhere in sight!" The blonde stooped down to grasp a large cardboard box, carrying it from her home and up to the rear of her orange Toyota. "It's time for a little fiancee intervention, Aino Minako style!" she cackled as she opened the hatch and stuffed the box inside. "Hussy Haruka thinks she's going to have her wicked way with my boy behind my back, does she? Well, no chance! She's not smart enough to pull the wolf over my eyes!"

She slammed the hatch closed and hurried up to the driver's door, unlocked it and leapt behind the wheel.

"Going somewhere?"

" _Aagh!_ Mako-chan! You scared me! How did you get in my car?"

"You gave me your spare key, remember? I've been sitting here for the last hour, expecting you to try another one of your crazy stunts" her brunette friend spoke from the passenger seat. "And I was right, wasn't I?"

"Uhh... so what if you were?" Minako blistered. "I'm still going to Nerima to save my Taro from Haruka's evil clutches! And there's nothing you can do to stop me! So if you wouldn't mind, please get out of my car and I'll be on my way."

"I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you" Makoto growled. "Listen, I don't know why Setsuna wants to use my house this weekend, but I promised her she could, and I'm not letting you interfere with whatever she's supposed to be doing there."

"Mako-chan!" Minako gasped. "Are _you_ in on Haruka's evil scheme too?"

"I'm not in on anything. And what's in that giant box?"

"Nothing you need to know about. Just some... stuff." She stared at the brunette. "Anyway, why aren't you at your apartment with Yuji?"

"Because he isn't here yet, Minako-chan. Yuji promised his father he'd help him paint their living room today, so I won't be seeing him until later tonight. And I'm not leaving this car until _you_ do."

"Fine. Have it your way" Minako shrugged. She gunned her engine to life, ignored her friend's yelled order to stop, and sped out onto the rain-slicked street. "Since you won't let me handle this problem alone, we're _both_ going to Nerima!"

"When will I _ever_ learn to mind my own business?" the brunette sighed.

. . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Half an hour later...

Tenou Haruka pressed a button to unlock the front passenger door of Michiru's gold Lexus sedan and waited until her passenger had seated herself inside. "Enjoying the weather we're having, Setsuna-san?"

"Not exactly" the tall young lady smiled. "However, this low cloud cover may be of some assistance later tonight." She removed a folded piece of paper from her stylish jacket's side pocket, opening it and passing it to her driver. "This is the address of our first stop, Haruka-san. I trust you'll have no difficulty finding it."

Haruka quickly scanned the hiragana characters. "It's in the Sankakasu District. Hai, I know where that is." She pulled her lover's car onto the street and signalled for a left turn at the next intersection. "So... what's her name?"

"Tomoe Hotaru."

. . . . .

Ryo securely fastened the strap of his small overnight bag and lifted it off the bed he shared with his fiancee. He told his girl, "All packed, Ami my love."

"Arigatou, darling." At her desk, Ami carefully checked to make sure her henshin stick was still located within her small purse and joined her fiancee beside their bed, slipping her arms around him. She sighed, "I greatly dislike having to keep secrets from our close friends, my Ryo-kun. But Setsuna made me vow not to tell the other girls anything about tonight's happenings."

"Are you sure she won't mind if I come with you?"

"At first she was quite reluctant" the blue-haired teen admitted with a smile, "But I convinced her to change her mind." Her soft lips met his in a deliciously long, lingering kiss. "I love you, Urawa Ryo. So _very_ much."

"And I love you, my beautiful girl genius." He grinned, "It's a shame we have to leave for Nerima so soon."

"Hai... it is..." Ami pressed her slender body even more snugly against her young man and kissed him again, feeling a familiar firmness growing behind the zipper of Ryo's dress slacks. Her blue eyes shimmered with deep desire. "When there's still _so_ _much_ studying we could share together today" she whispered, her voice soft and sensual.

"Hai..."

The amorous young couple reluctantly eased themselves apart when they heard footsteps approaching Ami's bedroom, followed by a gentle knock on her closed door.

"Yes, Mama?" the blue-haired girl called out.

"Sorry to disturb you both, but you have a visitor waiting, Ami-chan. May I let her in?"

Ami supressed a giggle as Ryo blushed red and quickly turned away to conceal his passion. "Of course you may."

The door swung open and Tsukino Usagi strolled into the bedroom, her pink jacket still damp from the mist. "Hi, love birds!" The blonde chuckled, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything too personal."

"Konnichiwa, Usagi-chan. I'm very sorry, but my Ryu-kun and I were just about to leave."

"You are?" Usagi muttered, " _Ohh!_ And after I walked all the way here in that cold miserable rain!" She eyed the packed bag on the floor with growing curiosity. "Where are you going?"

Ami hesitated. "Um... I'd rather not say, if... that's ok with you."

"You can't be going to Mako-chan's house because she said we're not allowed to stay there, not _this_ weekend" the girl pondered. "Is this a romantic trip somewhere? Or maybe you're going shopping? It _can't_ be shopping because that's the same bag you always bring to Nerima when... you..." Usagi suspiciously eyed the shy young couple. "You _are_ going to Nerima, aren't you?"

Against her better judgement, Ami reluctantly admitted, "Hai. We are. But we were invited to, Usagi-chan."

"Ami-chan! Remember that rule I made about no more keeping secrets!" Usagi glanced over her shoulder to ensure Ami's parent had left before lowering her voice. "And if this is _Senshi_ business, you have to tell me, your future Queen, all about it! I insist!"

"Gomen. I honestly can't" her friend replied.

"Is it Senshi business?" Usagi pressed. " _Is_ _it?_ Tell me the truth, Ami-chan."

"Well... possibly."

Usagi folded her arms. "Fine! Then that makes it _my_ business! So I'm going with you! And before you say another word, I'm _not_ taking no for an answer!"

"Oh dear" Ami sighed.

. . . . .

"Since you're being so stubborn about this, at least tell me what's in that big box behind us" Makoto insisted.

Minako glanced at the brunette after flooring her Toyota's accelerator to zoom past a slower car on the highway. "Camouflage, Mako-chan."

"Nani?"

"When we get to Nerima, I want to camp out near your house so I can spy on Hussy Haruka" she explained. "You know, to catch her in the act when she tries to lure my poor Taro-love upstairs for a night of unspeakable naughtiness! But I don't want her to know I'm onto her wicked scheme and my car is a cute orange color that really stands out, so last night I taped together a whole bunch of big green garbage bags. Enough to completely cover it and hide it from prying eyes." She boasted, "Wasn't that the most genius idea you've ever heard?"

"No, but it may well be the most idiotic idea" Makoto grumbled in reply. "So after you're there, parked in a ditch or something and sitting inside your car with a stupid plastic tent over it, what next?"

"I also brought my father's binoculars along" she said. "They're really powerful! So I can watch everything closely through your house windows and know _exactly_ when to charge in to rescue my man from a fate worse than death itself!"

Makoto muttered, "Of all the dumb-"

"It's not dumb!" Minako objected. "It's a brilliant idea, Mako-chan! I bet even our oh-so-smart Ami couldn't come up with something as clever as this."

"She wouldn't want to" the tall brunette growled back. "Because she's not insane!"

"Hmph!" She casually weaved her Toyota around another vehicle at breakneck speed.

 _"And slow down before you kill us!"_

"You insisted on coming with me, so don't whine about how I drive my own car!" Minako miffed. "As you always like to say to me, Mako-chan, _deal_ _with_ _it!_ "

" _I_ didn't insist on coming, baka! You drove off before I could stop you!"

. . . . .

Haruka parked the Lexus beside a luxury high-rise apartment building. "This is the address, Setsuna-san."

"Arigatou. If all goes well, I should return in just a few minutes." The greenish-haired young lady left the vehicle and hurried through the ongoing cool drizzle into the apartment's lobby, soon disappearing from view.

While she waited, Haruka turned on the radio, tuning it away from the classical music station her Michiru always enjoyed to a news and weather channel.

The announcer's voice spoke, "-and the rain we're currently experiencing is expected to stop later this evening, changing to thick fog patches that will eventually envelop the entire metropolitan Tokyo area and beyond. Minna, turn those headlights on and drive carefully tonight. We're expecting very poor visibility out there."

Haruka reset the radio to its previous channel and listened for a time to a performance of the Vienna Symphony Orchestra. She silenced the music when Setsuna reappeared, now accompanied by another female. The second, much shorter girl wore dark hair cut just above her shoulders, appearing noticeably slight of build and almost frail to the tall blonde's inquiring eyes.

"So that's Sailor Saturn" Haruka mused as the pair approached the car. "So very young..."

. . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Konbanwa, Hotaru-chan."

After driving in silence for several minutes, Haruka decided to break the ice and introduce herself to the young girl sitting behind her. She was somewhat surprised when the passenger shyly greeted her by name.

"Konbanwa, Haruka-san." The twelve-year-old said nothing more, seemingly content to stare quietly at the lights of Tokyo as they travelled along.

"Hotaru is aware of the other Sailor Senshi, as well as their everyday identities" Setsuna spoke. "I was able to brief her on several other basic facts about us during a prior meeting."

"I see... then could you fill me in on why we're travelling out of the city tonight?"

"But of course, Haruka-san" the young woman replied. "Hotaru is, as you were previously made aware, the reincarnation of Sailor Saturn, and the most powerful of any Sailor Senshi by far. However, there remains one major problem."

"Oh?"

"She is unable to fully complete her henshin into Senshi form, as she currently lacks her unique weapon." Setsuna looked through the windshield and its oscillating wiper blades, gazing upward toward the blanket of heavy cloud that covered the sky. "If things come together as planned, this journey will reunite Hotaru with her Silence Glaive and allow her transformation to Saturn to occur normally. Both tonight, as an initial test, you might say, as well as later when it and her vast powers would be most needed."

"This glaive... it's at Mako-chan's house?" the tall blonde at the wheel asked in surprise.

"Not as of yet, Haruka-san. But tonight, after darkness has fallen, it may well arrive there. You will learn more regarding that situation as the evening progresses."

The driver shook her head and chuckled, "Sometimes I find myself agreeing with Usagi, Setsuna-san. You _are_ rather cryptic at times."

"Perhaps I am" her companion smiled. "But in many instances, and particularly _this_ one, the old adage applies... the less said, the better."

Haruka shrugged and drove on through the gradually dimming evening light.

. . . . .

Mizuno Ami carefully steered her small blue sedan along the rain-soaked highway towards Nerima. "Are you comfortable back there, Usagi-chan? I can turn the heater up higher if you're still feeling chilly."

"I'm fine now, Ami-chan" her friend replied. "I am feeling a little hungry though." She grinned hopefully, "You wouldn't happen to have anything I can snack on in Ryo's overnight bag, would you?"

"Gomen. We didn't pack any food for this trip, Usagi-chan."

"Oh... that's ok. I'll cope." The disappointed odango-haired girl shifted in her seat, her stomach rumbling. "So what's this trip to Nerima all about? Why were you the only one of us invited?"

"I honestly don't know" Ami answered. "But I _was_ specifically instructed to bring along my henshin stick and Mercury computer. Setsuna said they may come in handy, but gave me no clue as to why."

"That's _so_ like her!" Usagi grumbled. "Always keeping us younger girls in the dark about everything! I really hate it when she does that!" She peered through her window, watching tiny droplets of water form wind-swept streaks on the glass. "It'll be nighttime soon." She sighed, "I wonder what my Mamo-chan is doing now?"

"Whatever your fiancee may be doing, I'm quite sure he's mostly thinking of you, Usagi-chan" Ryo smiled shyly as he spoke.

"That's so sweet, Ryo-chan!" the blonde grinned happily back. "Ami-chan, your Ryo is quite the catch. Make sure you always look after him properly and give him all the love and care he deserves." She waggled her finger at the blue-haired girl and chuckled, "And that's an order from your future Queen!"

"Hai, I definitely will, Usagi-chan." Ami gave her fiancee a tender smile. "My Ryo-kun means the whole world to me. And so _very_ _much_ more."

. . . . .

Further along the highway, Minako was forced to slow from her usual blistering pace as her orange hatchback reached Nerima. "Mako-chan, I just remembered something" the blonde said. "We need to stop in town for extra supplies."

"Nani? What kind of supplies are you talking about? Are you planning on buying a gun or something?" The brunette snickered, "Here's an idea. How about a nice hunting rifle so you can pick Haruka off from long range without even leaving your car? Wouldn't that be convenient?"

"Don't be silly, Mako-chan!" Minako giggled. "I would _never_ do anything crazy like that to another Senshi! Unless I caught her in the act with my sweet, innocent love dumpling" she scowled. "Then all bets are off!"

"You're going to feel so dumb about the insane way you've been acting around Haruka these last few months, when you finally realize she's not even _thinking_ about laying a single finger on your Taro" Makoto predicted.

"Is that so?" The girl at the wheel suggested with an evil chuckle, "What if _my_ fiancee isn't Hussy Haruka's target tonight, Mako-chan? What if it's your precious Yuji she's after instead?"

The brunette in the passenger seat abruptly swiveled her head to glower at the blonde. "That's ridiculous, Minako-chan. My Yuji wouldn't allow himself to ever get in that kind of position, with Haruka or any other girl. It's just your twisted imagination boiling over. Just crazy talk!"

"Oh? Is it?"

"Hai, it is. _So_ _don't_ _mention_ _it_ _again!_ " her friend growled back.

"My my, someone sounds awfully defensive all of a sudden" Minako giggled. "Tell me, Mako-chan... what _would_ you do if I was right, and she _is_ lusting after a night of carnal pleasure with your lover boy?"

Makoto sat quietly for a brief time before finally answering, her right hand unconsciously slipping into her jacket pocket and grasping the green and gold henshin stick resting there. The tall brunette's reply became a thinly-veiled threat. "I wouldn't need any rifle, Minako-chan. That's for _damned_ sure!"

. . . . .

In the ancient shrine's wood-panelled hallway, Rei hung up the wall phone with a frown and quickly hurried to her room. She found her Yuuichirou there, the teen nearly finished changing from his Shinto apprentice garments into casual street clothing.

The young man instantly recognized his girl's troubled expression. "Having problems getting through this evening's study session, darling? Anything old Professor Yuuichirou can help you with?"

"So you're a _professor_ today, are you?"

"Hai! I got kind of tired being a psychic" he chuckled. "Too hard on the brain!"

The miko grumbled, "The only problem with today's study session is that there _isn't_ one, Yuuichirou-chan. The other girls and Ryo were all supposed to be here an hour ago, but no one bothered to turn up. Not even Ami! I tried calling them at home, but they're all out somewhere." She smirked, "What do your 'psychic powers' say about that, darling?"

"It's rather obvious, my love." Her fiancee fastened the last button on his shirt. "They aren't here because they're... uh... somewhere else."

"Such _brilliant_ insight you have, Yuuichirou-chan" she mockingly replied. "So where are they now?"

"I... um..." Her lover's face broke into a grin, "My powers have _failed_ me, sweetheart! I have absolutely no idea."

Rei muttered, "Well _I_ do. At least where one meddling blonde baka in particular is. I think Minako is on her way to Nerima, and she probably dragged Mako-chan along for the ride. As for Usagi and Ami... I'm still unsure what could've happened to them."

"But the girls aren't supposed to go to Mako-chan's house this weekend. Setsuna requested no visitors."

"When did an order ever stop Minako? Especially at a time like this? You know she still doesn't trust Haruka."

"Hmm... in that case, it seems to me like you'll be studying alone tonight, Rei darling."

"No, I won't." Rei briskly crossed the room and snatched her purse from where it hung on the back of a chair. "I'm not letting _anyone_ spoil Setsuna's weekend plans, romantic or otherwise. And especially not Minako! Let's go, Yuuichirou-chan."

"We're going too?"

"Hai. And I only hope we aren't too late."

. . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Minako tossed her large shopping bag into the rear seat and slid back behind the wheel of her car. "There! That should be enough soda and munchies to keep us from getting hungry while we wait for that sneaky hussy to make her move." She handed her friend a coffee and sipped hers. "Where is all this stupid fog coming from? It's getting really thick outside."

"Good grief! Are you expecting Usagi to drop by?" Makoto looked at the supplies and smirked. "You bought enough junk food to last her for days! On second thought, make that an hour." She asked the blonde, "So... what's the next step in your latest act of utter madness?"

"It's nearly dark, so in another half hour we'll find a good spot to park where I can see clearly through your windows, Mako-chan. But not too close! Then we'll cover my car with those garbage bags I stuck together and wait." She cackled, "Haruka won't suspect a thing until it's too late!"

Makoto sighed, "Wouldn't it be better if you just drove over to Taro's house and stayed there with him? Then we wouldn't have to waste the entire evening sitting in a chilly car, waiting for something that isn't going to happen."

"No, because I want to put a stop to Haruka's wicked plans _permanently!_ " her friend insisted. "And the only way to do that is catch her left-handed when she makes her first move." She giggled, "You know, the same way the police do when they're on a stakeout!"

"Don't mention the police" the brunette groaned. "Not after that night we went shopping and they tried to catch Venus and Jupiter with that tacky youma costume. What a disaster _that_ was!"

"Nani? I got us out of _that_ little bind, didn't I? With the usual Aino Minako quick thinking and efficiency!" she boasted.

"Hai. After stealing a police car, careening across Tokyo like a complete lunatic and ramming into a tree!" Makoto growled back. "Other than that it was the perfect escape."

"Well, we did get away from them" Minako pouted. "Anyway, this time's different. This time, _we're_ the ones doing the hunting."

"Are you planning on having Haruka mounted on the wall of your father's study, Minako-chan? Like one of those safari trophies?"

Minako admonished her with a waggling finger. "Mako-chan, someday you need to learn to trust me more."

"No. Someday I need to learn to stay home and not get dragged into any more of your crazy fantasies! That's what I need to do."

"You'll thank me later, after you rescue your lover boy from Hussy Haruka's wicked plan for him."

"For the _last_ _time_ , there is no plan, Minako-chan! It's all in your head! And Yuji won't go to the house tonight" the brunette muttered. "I'm _sure_ he won't. He's probably sitting at home right now, calling my apartment and wondering why I'm not answering."

The blonde giggled, "Then why do you always get so hot and bothered every time I mention his name?"

"Because... now you're making me nearly as paranoid as _you_ are!" Makoto scowled. " _That's_ why!"

. . . . .

In the gold Lexus, Haruka glanced at her young passenger in her mirror. "She's sound asleep, Setsuna-san" the tall blonde softly spoke, slowing her progress further as outside the car, the swirling fog grew ever thicker.

The young woman beside her nodded. "Good. Hotaru needs to rest and regain her strength before trying to henshin agan."

"Regarding that subject, what happened to her glaive?"

Setsuna frowned. "That was a rather serious problem, Haruka-san. When you first reawakened as Sailor Uranus, your space sword was present in its dimensional pocket and immediately available for your use. As was my time staff, thankfully. But the glaive returned to its native world, in _this_ dimension."

Haruka's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You're telling me her glaive was on _Saturn?_ "

"Not _on_ the planet as such. That would be impossible due to the gaseous nature of her guardian world." She continued, "After a thorough search for its unique energy signature, I finally located it several months ago, with the use of my Time Gate. It was orbiting the planet, drifting among the particles that compose one of its many rings."

"Ok... I'll bite. So how are you planning on getting it back to Earth?"

"I'm not retrieving it myself, Haruka. That too would be impossible." She told her astonished blonde companion, "I'm having it delivered."

"Tonight, to Mako-chan's house? _How? By who?"_

"Connections, Haruka-san" Setsuna smiled cryptically. "But as I mentioned before, the less-"

"Hai. I know the routine" Haruka grinned. "The less said, the better."

"Precisely."

. . . . .

"I can hardly see anything through this ridiculous fog!" Minako fumed as her car crept through the darkness toward the old house. "And now my windows are misting up too!" She switched her car's heater to its maximum setting, blasting warm air across the windshield. "We'll need to get a lot closer than I'd planned."

"Park in the driveway" Makoto suggested with a chuckle. "Then you won't miss a thing."

"Very funny." Minako eventually pulled her garishly orange car off the deserted road a scant two hundred meters from the dwelling, bouncing a short distance along a rutted track that lead up a low hill adjoining a farmer's field. She turned her car in the field until her side faced the house. "This will have to do." Minako shut off the engine and rubbed her hands together. "Excellent! Your house is still dark, which means no one else has turned up yet."

"I can't believe we're throwing away a perfectly good Saturday night on this dumb scheme of yours, when I could be sitting comfortably at home with my Yuji." Makoto sighed, "I'm wasting my life."

The blonde ignored her friend's lament, opening her door and springing from the vehicle. "Help me cover the car with the camouflage net thingy I made, Mako-chan."

"Hai. I might as well." The brunette shrugged, then reluctantly clambered out, joining her future sister-in-law in the dense chilling mist. "What else is there to do?"

. . . . .

Five minutes later, the girls had draped the crudely-taped collection of garbage bags over the Toyota and lifted its edges to slip under it and reenter the car. The vehicle now appeared as a dark green lump, rising to a pyramid-shaped peak where the bags hung from the top of its radio antenna. "It's perfect!" Minako gloated. "Now no one will ever know we're here until it's too late!"

"Hai. When they find our lifeless bodies in the morning after we suffocate under this mess" Makoto chortled. She laughed in the pitch darkness, "I see you haven't thought this all the way through, Minako-chan. You didn't leave any way to look out of this stupid tent of yours!"

"Easily fixed!" Minako rolled down her window, grasped the thin plastic outside and ripped a gaping hole in it. "Done and done, Mako-chan! When I think of a plan, I think of _everything!_ Now, where did I put those silly binoculars?"

. . . . .

Fifteen minutes later...

"Mako-chan, I'm getting bored" Minako spoke in the darkness.

"And cold" Makoto added with a shiver, pulling her green jacket's zipper all the way up to her neck. She began to mutter, "If I catch the flu from this-"

" _Sshhh!_ " the blonde suddenly hissed. "There's someone coming!" Spotting a faint glow of headlights approaching in the distance, she raised the binoculars to her blue eyes and peered through the jagged hole in her hiding place. "It looks like Michiru's car!" she whispered.

. . . . .

"Haruka-san, what is that large peculiar shape over there to our left? " Setsuna pointed.

The driver turned her head for a better view as they drove past and promptly burst out laughing. "Minako! It _has_ to be her."

"I specifically instructed the girls not to travel to Nerima this weekend. If your assumption is correct, she's undoubtedly here because of our proximity to her fiancee's home." She warned the blonde, "I'm well aware of the way you enjoy teasing Minako in regards to her Taro. Please refrain from any such antics this evening."

"Me? I won't do a thing" Haruka chuckled. She parked in the old house's driveway. "I promise."

. . . . .

"Do you think they spotted us?" Makoto asked her friend, unable to see anything from her side of the car.

Minako lowered her binoculars and hastily wiped their lenses dry with a tissue. "Not a chance, Mako-chan! When _Aino_ _Minako_ puts her mind to doing something, it always ends in success!"

"Yeah? Since when?"

"Hush, Mako-chan."

The binoculars were raised again and Minako squinted through their eyepieces, fumbling with the focus knob. "Hai, there's Hussy Haruka, just as I suspected. And Setsuna too. They're getting out of the car and... _what's_ _this?_ " Her head whirled around. "Mako-chan, there's someone else with them!" the blonde gasped. " _And_ _it's_ _another_ _girl!_ "

" _Nani?_ Let me look!"

Makoto snatched the binoculars from her friend's hand. "Minako-chan, move your head out of the way so I can see!"

The brunette watched in stunned surprise as the three females entered the house. A few moments later the living room light flickered on.

"It's even worse than I thought!" Minako wailed in despair. "That sick, twisted hussy is trying to turn your house into a... a _love hotel!_ "

. . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

While she drove, Ami tried to think of a tactful way to dissuade Usagi from entering Makoto's house this evening. But as they neared their destination, she found herself frowning as her brilliant mind drew a blank.

"When we get to Mako-chan's place I'm going to give Setsuna good talking-to!" Usagi angrily grumbled behind her. "No more keeping secrets from me, your future Queen! Not by Pluto, or Rei, or anyone else!"

As Setsuna had done earlier, Ryo also soon spotted the unmistakable outline of a small car shrouded beneath its covering through a momentary gap in the fog. "Ami darling, there appears to be someone parked on that path near the house."

"Hai, I see it, Ryo-kun." She giggled, "Its shape appears quite similar to Minako's hatchback. But the car is entirely covered beneath... something. How strange!" Curious, Ami pulled to the side of the road and stopped. "Minna, shall we investigate?"

"This should be good" Ryo chuckled.

Taking her fiancee's hand in hers, and with Usagi following behind, the trio cautiously approached the vehicle.

A familiar voice hissed at them in the darkness, " _Ami_ - _chan!_ What do you think you're doing here? You're going to blow up my super-secret cover!"

"Minako-chan? Is that _you_ in there?"

"Hai, of course it's me!" A hand popped out of an opening in the plastic and vigorously waved them off. "Please go away!"

Usagi ignored the blonde's request, nonchalantly walked up to the hole in the makeshift shroud and stooped to peer inside. "Hi, Minako-chan! Oh! Mako-chan is with you too! Why are you sitting out here in the dark?"

Ami giggled when she heard Makoto's voice grumble from the blackness within.

"Because we're idiots."

"No we're not!" Minako hissed again. "We're hiding from Hussy Haruka and waiting to see if she tries to lure our boys into her evil trap!"

Usagi stared at her. "Nani? What trap, Minako-chan?"

"Can't talk now!" the blonde said, only to continue, "Why are _you_ guys here?"

"I was requested to come to Mako-chan's house tonight by Setsuna" the blue-haired girl explained. "I'm still unsure why."

"She asked you to? That doesn't make any sense!" Minako muttered. "Anyway, when you get to the house, don't tell anyone we're out here watching them. We need to stay in hiding until our boys show up, so we can rescue them and put an end to Haruka's fun and games."

"That... doesn't make any sense either, Minako-chan" Ami said.

Usagi's tummy growled again. "Do you have any food or snacks in your car? I'm starving!"

Makoto's voice spoke, "Hai, tons of it, Usagi-chan. Help yourself."

The hungry odango-haired girl's eyes lit up brightly. "You and Ryo can go on without me, Ami-chan. I'm going to stay here with Minako and Mako-chan for a while. I'll join you at the house later." She lifted the plastic shroud and ducked under it, hopping into the back seat and disappearing from view. "Ohh! Chips and chocolate and everything! Arigatou!"

Still puzzled by their friends' odd behaviour, Ami and Ryo returned to their car. "I think Minako's 'cover' needs serious work, Ami darling" her fiancee remarked as they drove away.

. . . . .

In the house's living room, Haruka asked "Now that we've arrived, what happens next, Setsuna-san?"

"Now we wait."

With Hotaru sitting quietly on the sofa beside Setsuna, the tall blonde ambled over to the piano and sat down on its well-worn wooden bench. She flexed her fingers and began playing a soft melody on the old Kawai to pass the time.

. . . . .

Less than a kilometer from Makoto's country home, two teenage brothers walked east toward it alongside the deserted country road. "I appreciate your help with this, Taro-chan" Yuji spoke in the misty darkness. "These painting supplies are kinda heavy!"

"You think there's enough left over to do the job?" his older brother asked.

"Hai. The downstairs bathroom isn't very big. There should be plenty to put two coats on the walls and the back of the door." Yuji chuckled, "I only hope my girl likes the surprise, and this light green color."

"You weren't able to reach Makoto on the phone?"

"No, I tried a dozen times but never got an answer at her apartment. She must be busy studying at the shrine or something. So I thought it'd be for the best if I didn't interrupt her." The younger of the Ito brothers smiled, "Since my love won the cooking contest last weekend, she's determined to get better grades from now on and graduate from high school with the other girls."

"I understand how she feels, Yuji-chan. Your fiancee wants to accept that Tsuji scholarship she won last weekend as soon as possible. I'm not surprised to hear she's been hitting the books a lot more this week."

"With Ami's help, I'm sure she'll- Taro-chan, there's a light on at the house! I wonder who's there?"

The boys quickened their pace. "That's Ami's car in the driveway" Yuji noted as they drew nearer. And someone else's car too."

"Maybe we should turn around, Yuji-chan. Ami and Ryo could be busy... _studying!_ " Taro laughed, then paused. "Wait, do you hear music?"

The other boy stopped and listened carefully for a moment. "Hai. Sounds like someone's playing Mako-chan's piano" Yuji nodded. "Let's keep going."

. . . . .

"Minna, you saved my life!" Usagi happily exclaimed between huge bites of a candy bar.

"Please try not to eat _everything_ , Usagi-chan!" Minako grumbled. There's three of us here." She snatched the binoculars from her lap and peered into the living room again. "Hmm... now Haruka is playing your piano, Mako-chan. I bet she's grinding out more of that hideous classical music I hate so much!"

"That's fine. She's more than welcome to."

The blonde continued her commentary. "Setsuna is sitting on your sofa, beside that strange girl." She continued, "There's Ami and Ryo. They're talking to Setsuna now."

Usagi snickered, "Minako-chan, you sound just like a radio announcer at a baseball game or something."

"Hmm... Ami looks really surprised all of a sudden" Minako went on. "I wonder what they're talking about?" The blonde turned away from her window and blurted, "Minna, you know what _I_ think? I think Haruka has set that other girl up on a date with Setsuna!"

"Nani?" The brunette beside her scoffed, "Minako-chan, this heavy fog must be clouding your brain too! Setsuna isn't like Haruka or Michiru. She's probably just-"

" _Ahhh!_ " The sudden loud wail from Minako cut her off. "I _knew_ it! I was right all along!" the blonde in the driver's seat fumed. "My Taro is here! He's carrying something, but I can't tell what it is... _and_ _he's_ _walking_ _up_ _to_ _the_ _house!_ "

Makoto's mouth fell open in stunned shock. " _You've got to be_ _kidding me!_ "

"Not kidding, Mako-chan!" She gasped again. "And the plot sickens! Guess what? Your Yuji is with him!"

"Give me those binoculars!" the brunette ordered. " _Now!_ "

. . . . .

Ami and her fiancee both bowed deeply to Hotaru, who stood and politely returned the bow. "We are both honoured to meet you, Hotaru-chan" the studious teen smiled. "It's not every day we're introduced to a new Sailor Senshi."

"Saturn is the last of our little group" Setsuna told the couple. "Did you bring your Mercury computer, Ami-chan?"

"Hai, I have it" the blue-haired girl nodded.

"We're waiting for a... um... package containing Saturn's weapon, which should hopefully arrive before too long. When it does, I'd like you to closely examine it with your computer for any sign of damage" she said. "If her glaive appears sound and intact, Hotaru will attempt her henshin once more, and this time it should prove quite successful."

"Oh? Where is this package arriving from?" Ami inquired. "Is it coming by courier?"

Haruka stopped her playing and spun around on the bench, wearing a wide grin. "Can I tell them, Setsuna-san?" the tall blonde asked.

"You may."

. . . . .

" _Mako_ - _chan!_ What do you see now?" Minako hissed. She grasped the brunette's right arm in a tight squeeze. "Tell me!"

"Stop jiggling the binoculars, Minako-chan! You're making everything blurry!" Makoto muttered. "Yuji just rang the door bell... Ryo is opening the door... and our guys... just went inside." Makoto lowered the binoculars and growled, " _What's_ _going_ _on_ _in_ _there_ _tonight?_ "

" _I'll_ _tell_ _you_ _what's_ _happening!_ " Minako yelled at her, startling Usagi from her snacking. "It's an _orgy_ , that's what! Hai! Haruka is throwing a wild party for herself and that other girl, Mako-chan! And with our poor innocent boys as tonight's star attraction!"

. . . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The tall brunette gave her head a firm shake. "No" Makoto said, her voice low. "I don't believe any of this. Not the stuff about Haruka, or that strange girl, and especially the part about my Yuji being involved in... it."

"Isn't it _obvious_ , Mako-chan?" Minako insisted. "What else could possibly be going on? Hussy Haruka has baited her sneaky trap, and our innocent lover boys have fallen straight into it!" She groaned, "Oh, my poor sweet Taro!"

"Why don't we all just go inside the house and find out what's up?" Usagi suggested amid the sound of a crinkling chip bag. "But not yet if you don't mind. I'm still eating back here."

"Hai. We will soon, Usagi-chan" the other blonde muttered. "But we need to wait a teeny tiny bit longer, until Haruka makes her first evil move toward my man." She angrily blurted, "Then I'll be _all_ _over_ that wicked woman like... uh... like a kimono on a geisha!"

"Or Usagi on a bowl of noodles" Makoto added with a chuckle.

"Hey! No fair, Mako-chan!" Usagi miffed.

Minako impulsively snatched the binoculars from Makoto and stared through them yet again. "The stress of all this waiting is driving me insane!"

"That's got to be a very short trip" the brunette beside her smirked.

"Be nice, Mako-chan. Minna, everyone is still hanging around in the living room" the girl reported. "I wonder what they're all waiting for?" She abruptly muttered, "I hope Hussy Haruka doesn't do anything amorous with my man, or I'll... I'll sneak out in her Ferrari again like we did that night we stayed at her house, Mako-chan! And this time I'll drive it right into the ground! Hai, that'll teach her!"

Makoto responded in a low mutter, "Don't speak to me ever again about that insanity. What a nightmare."

" _You really did that, Minako-chan?_ " the odango-haired teen blurted from the back seat. "I thought that story about you stealing Haruka's fancy car was just a crazy joke! _Well!_ Yet _another_ secret Tsukino Usagi didn't know about! Minna, I'm getting really _fed_ _up_ with always being the last person in the world to learn something!"

"Kind of like how it is in school?" Makoto grinned at her.

"Mako-chan, this is serious!" Usagi steamed. "How am I supposed to be in charge and make important decisions and stuff if everyone's running around doing things behind my back?"

. . . . .

Ami stared in utter disbelief at Haruka. "Haruka-san, you're implying that Sailor Saturn's weapon is arriving here from... _outer_ _space?_ "

The tall blonde left the piano bench and strolled over to her. "Hai, according to Setsuna it is."

The stunned blue-haired girl looked at her equally-shocked young fiancee. "This is simply _incredible_ , Ryo-kun!" As her mind reeled at the thought, she spun around to face the two females on the sofa. "Setsuna-san, how-"

The young woman held up her hand. "Please refrain from asking me any further questions about _that_ matter, Ami-chan. I know the implications of what you've just learned have your brilliant mind working overtime, but as I told Haruka earlier-"

"The less said, the better" Haruka finished the sentence for her with a smirk. "Sets old girl" the tall blonde chuckled, "if you ever decide to write your memoirs, I want the first copy. It'd be one hell of an entertaining read!"

"It likely would" Setsuna smiled. Her smile quickly vanished as she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it" Ryo offered and hurried to answer the door, finding two teenage brothers waiting outside.

"Konbanwa, Ryo-chan" Yuji greeted his close friend. "Taro and I didn't expect to find anyone here tonight." He gestured to the large can he held. "We just dropped by to paint the downstairs bathroom as a surprise for my Mako-chan. Mind if we come in?"

Ryo heard Setsuna breathe a deep sigh. "It appears that my attempt at privacy tonight has been largely futile, so you may let them in, Ryo-chan." She heard the young girl beside her softly cough and suggested, "Hotaru-chan, perhaps you should go rest awhile longer in one of the bedrooms. We'll bring your glaive to you there."

The twelve-year-old girl nodded, allowing Setsuna to escort her upstairs just as Yuji and Taro entered the living room.

. . . . .

"Minna, something's happening!" Minako hissed from behind the binoculars. "Setsuna and that mystery girl are going... _they're_ _heading_ _upstairs!_ " She gasped at Makoto, "That's where the _bedrooms_ are!"

"I know where the bedrooms are, baka!" the brunette grumbled. "It _is_ my house after all."

"This endless suspense is way too much pressure!" the blonde with the red bow in her hair moaned. "Toss me a bag of chips, Usagi-chan. I need to do something to relax, or at least keep myself busy while we wait."

"Funny how you never have that problem when you're with Taro" Makoto teased, earning a sour glare from her future sister-in-law.

"Mako-chan, this isn't the right time for your silly jokes! Even if they are true!"

"Uh... sorry, Minako-chan" Usagi apologized. "There aren't any chips left. I just finished the last bag."

"Then give me a candy bar."

"They're all gone too."

"I _asked_ you not to eat everything!" Minako groaned.

"Gomen. I just couldn't control myself, Minako-chan."

"How can _any_ girl spy on her friends properly under these horrific conditions?" the blonde muttered to herself.

. . . . .

Ryo followed his male friends down the short hallway leading to the downstairs bathroom. "If there's anything I can do to help, just ask" he offered with a friendly smile.

"Arigatou, Ryo-chan" Taro thanked him. "I think we've got this covered, if you'll pardon the pun" he chuckled. "Uh... who is that new girl with Setsuna?"

"I'll tell you both later" Ami's fiancee promised. He grinned, "You won't believe what's going on!"

Leaving the puzzled teens to their work, Ryo returned to the living room to find Setsuna hurrying down the curved staircase.

"Minna, the package has arrived" she announced. "Ami-chan, it would be better if you and your fiancee remain here. Haruka-san, please come with me."

"Hai! Do you think we should henshin first, Setsuna-san?

"That won't be necessary."

The two young women strode quickly around Ami and her love as Haruka followed Setsuna down the hall past the open bathroom containing the Ito boys, around a corner, across Makoto's still-dark kitchen and out through the old house's back door into the quiet stillness of the misty autumn night.

. . . . .

After they had left, Ami hurriedly opened her fiancee's overnight bag and retrieved her Mercury computer, quickly thumbing it on. She pressed several buttons on the device in rapid succession then slowly pivoted around the room, abruptly pausing when she faced north. "Ryo-kun!" the blue-haired girl gasped excitedly. "There's an incredibly large, massive object outside! It appears to be hovering precisely sixty meters above Mako-chan's backyard!"

Her boy gazed in puzzlement at the flow of numbers and symbols parading across the tiny computer's screen. "Is it emitting any unusual or dangerous signals, Ami darling? You once told me that your Mercury computer could measure nearly anything, even up to the level of a nuclear explosion."

Ami pressed two more buttons and looked up at her young man through wide eyes as the device she held began beeping a strident warning tone, its screen flashing red. "The power level, Ryo-kun... _it's_ _off_ _the_ _scale!_ "

. . . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Setsuna and Haruka emerged from Makoto's country home, pacing about twenty meters through pitch darkness across a neatly-trimmed lawn until the greenish-haired young woman suddenly halted. "This should be sufficiently far from the house" she decided. "We'll wait here."

Her companion's keen senses revealed nothing out of the ordinary as the tall blonde carefully scanned the grounds around them. "I can't see much of anything through this pea soup, Setsuna-san. Are you sure we've gone far enough?"

"We have. Be patient, Haruka-san."

It was then that Haruka noticed it, a low-frequency hum that was barely audible to the concert pianist's well-trained ear. She tipped her head back and peered upward, only to find the frustratingly thick mist completely blocking her view of its source.

"There _is_ an odd noise, but it's difficult to tell exactly where its originating from. I think it's above us... _nani?_ "

"Ah, here's our package now" Setsuna calmly spoke, as from out of the swirling fog above the girls a long metallic box slowly drifted into view. It continued its slow descent until finally coming to rest, settling on the grass near their feet with a muted thump.

"Did that just come from where I _think_ it did?" the stunned blonde murmured in disbelief.

"If you're referring to a spacecraft, Haruka-san" her companion smiled, "then... your assumption would be quite correct."

The humming noise suddenly raised to a slightly higher pitch and began to fade away until it could no longer be heard.

Haruka found herself grinning in the darkness. "Sets, you have _got_ to write those memoirs!" she chuckled.

. . . . .

Inside Minako's car...

"Ohh...minna, I think I drank too much soda" Usagi groaned while gently patting her stomach. "I'll need to go to the ladies' room real soon."

Minako momentarily glanced away from her post at the open window. "You can't, Usagi-chan! Not until the time is right. If we enter Mako-chan's house now we'll spoil the big surprise we're going to give that hussy!"

"But... if I don't... I'm going to explode!" the second blonde fretted.

"What a pleasant thought" Makoto muttered in the darkness. "Usagi-chan, we aren't going to sit out here much longer. Do your best to hold on, ok?"

"I'll try, Mako-chan. But no promises!"

Minako continued sweeping the house with her binoculars. "I still don't see our boys anywhere, Mako-chan. They haven't gone upstairs yet, which is good. But Haruka and Setsuna have disappeared too." She scowled, "What is that wicked woman playing at?"

"Maybe the guys are in the kitchen" the brunette suggested.

"The kitchen light is off, so they can't possibly be there. _Hmm_..." Minako pondered a moment before asking, "Mako-chan, is there another way upstairs?"

"It's just an ordinary house, Minako-chan, not a creepy old mansion" Makoto chuckled. "There aren't any secret passages or hidden doors or anything like that. At least none that I've ever noticed."

"Ami and Ryo are still standing around in the living room. Ami is holding something in her hands... maybe it's her Mercury computer, there's too much stupid mist between us and them to tell for sure. Where is everybody else hiding?" the suspicious blonde groaned in frustration. "I _hate_ not knowing what's going on! _It's_ _so_ _annoying!_ "

"Welcome to _my_ world, Minako-chan" Usagi grumbled from the back seat.

. . . . .

"This thing is a lot heavier than it looks" Haruka grunted as she tried lifting one end of the over two-meter-long package. "No chance we can lug it upstairs by ourselves, Setsuna-san."

"Wait here, Haruka-san. I'll enlist Taro and Yuji to help us carry it inside." Setsuna disappeared into the dense mist, returning soon after with the two teenage Ito boys in tow.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Yuji wondered when he spied the large silvery metal box.

Grasping a corner each, the foursome eventually hoisted the heavy container from the lawn and carefully made their way back to Makoto's house.

When they entered the living room, Ami immediately hurried over, her inquisitive blue eyes closely examining the otherworldly package as it was slowly carried past her and Ryo. "There doesn't appear to be any labels or markings on it" she mused. "In fact, it looks rather plain and nondescript."

"That is intentional, Ami-chan" Setsuna said. "Join us upstairs with your computer. We'll place the box on one of the beds and open it there."

"Hai" the blue-haired girl nodded. She asked the blonde holding the rear of the box, unable to hide the excitement in her voice, "Haruka-san, did you actually _see_ it?"

"The space ship? Gomen. All I saw was fog, Ami-chan."

"Oh... that's most disappointing" the blue-haired girl frowned.

"Also by intent" Setsuna interjected with a surreptitious smile.

. . . . .

In the rear of the orange Toyota, Usagi fidgited restlessly in her seat. "Minna, I really _really_ need to go-"

"Hush, Usagi-chan! I can see them now!" Minako hissed. The girl blurted in shock, "I can't _believe_ it! _How_ _could_ _Setsuna_ _do_ _this_ _to_ _me?_ "

"What's going on?"

"She's headed upstairs where that other girl went earlier, Mako-chan! _And_ _my_ _honey_ _muffin_ _is with her!_ "

"So?" Makoto shrugged. "Maybe they're just-"

"I think they're carrying something... either that or they're holding hands!"

" _Nani?_ "

And Haruka is following her up!" Minako added with a gasp. "Right beside your Yuji!"

"That's all I needed to hear!" Makoto growled, clenching her fingers into fists as Minako's ongoing paranoia finally took hold of the tall brunette's usually pragmatic mind. " _I'm_ _getting to the bottom of this right_ _now!_ "

"Hai! It's time for us to expose that house full of cheating hussys as the wicked women they truly are, and save our boys from a night of unspeakable debauchery!" Minako agreed with a vigorous nod. "I won't be needing these anymore!" She carelessly tossed the binoculars over her shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Gomen, Usagi-chan!"

The blonde driver sprang from her vehicle and fumbled with the front of her makeshift plastic cover, dragging it back onto the roof to expose the Toyota's windshield. She leapt behind the wheel. "Minna, we're going in! _It's_ _rescue_ _time!_ "

Minako twisted the ignition key and furiously pumped the accelerator pedal in her haste to save her beloved Taro, but to her dismay her car stubbornly refused to cooperate. "What's _wrong_ with this silly thing?" she fumed above the whine of the starter. She tried again, but the engine gave only a weak sputter in return.

" _Noo!_ " the exasperated girl groaned in abject horror. " _Not_ _now! My man needs me!_ "

"What's the problem with your car?" Makoto snapped, her patience reaching its limit.

"I think I flooded it, Mako-chan!"

"I'm not sitting here waiting for you to unflood it!" the brunette growled. She flung her door wide open, ripped a massive hole in the shroud of garbage bags blocking her way and began sprinting down the lane towards her house.

A few seconds later, Usagi caught up to the running teen, her legs a blur of frantic motion. "I _really_ have to go, Mako-chan! I can't hold it in any longer!"

Minako tried cranking her car one final time. "Come on! _Start, will you?_ " Just as she was about to give up and chase after her friends on foot, the Toyota's engine reluctantly wheezed to life.

. . . . .

"We're almost there" Rei sighed as her red convertible neared the house. "And about time, too. That trip took forever!"

"I've honestly never seen fog this thick before, darling" her fiancee remarked from the passenger seat of the Mercedes. He chuckled, "And I've never seen you drive so slowly before either. Which is a big relief!"

"I didn't have much choice in this awful weather, Yuuichirou-chan" the miko grumbled. "We've probably arrived far too late to help Setsu- nani? _What_ _on_ _Earth...?_ "

As the house came into view, Yuuichirou burst into laughter at the comically strange sight before his disbelieving eyes. Usagi and Makoto were tearing down the road like two girls possessed, also headed toward the old house. Rei abruptly jammed on her brakes as out of the gloom and mist, a small orange hatchback shot onto the street directly in front of her, its engine screaming. Trailing behind the car was what appeared to the miko to be a gigantic black flag that drooped down from its radio antenna.

"This isn't anything like what I expected!" Yuuichirou chortled.

"Baka Minako nearly hit us!" Rei fumed. "Why is she chasing after Usagi and Mako-chan? _Has_ _she finally_ _gone completely_ _insane?_ " She followed the speeding Toyota to the edge of the driveway and lurched to a stop the same moment the two running girls neared the front door.

. . . . .

Inside an upstairs bedroom, Setsuna examined the package for a moment before finding and pressing a concealed panel at one end of the case. Its lid hissed open, rising slowly to expose Sailor Saturn's legendary glaive to the assembled teens. " _Oh_ _my!_ " Ami gasped as the ancient weapon was finally revealed, a long slender ebony-black shaft topped by a large two-pronged blade, its gleaming curved edge and razor-sharp point glistening lethally in the room's subdued light.

. . . . .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Setsuna gently raised the glaive from its container and placed it across the bed. "Minna, I'd prefer if only Ami and I remain here during the examination of Saturn's weapon. Everyone else, please wait for us downstairs."

Haruka asked, "What about the box the glaive came in?"

"In truth, it's really nothing special. We can dispose of it later."

"Can I keep the box, Setsuna-san?" Yuji offered. "I can think of a good use for it."

"Certainly, Yuji-chan."

Ryo was first to leave the bedroom, reaching the lower floor just as the front door burst open and Usagi dashed inside. With a loud bellow of, " _Minna_ , _coming_ _through!_ " she bolted down the hall towards the bathroom, kicking off her shoes as she went.

"Usagi-chan, please be careful in there! There's fresh-"

"No time to talk!" the blonde blurted at him before slamming the door closed behind her.

Ryo grimaced as he next heard the sound of a clattering paint can, quickly followed by an all-too-familiar " _Ohh!"_

A heartbeat later, Makoto entered the house, appearing equal parts angry and confused. She hurried up to Ami's fiancee. "Ryo-chan, what in _heaven's_ _name_ is going on here?"

Before he could reply, Yuji and Taro appeared at the top of the stairs, closely followed by Haruka. "Busy night" the tall blonde remarked to the boys upon spotting Makoto.

Suddenly, an enraged and seething Aino Minako stormed into the living room. She glowered up at Haruka. " _Get_ _your_ _grubby_ _hands_ _off_ _my_ _hussy_ , _you_ _wicked_ _man!_ Wait, that came out wrong! I mean, get your hands off my _man_ , you grubby hussy! No, that isn't right either! Anyway, you know _exactly_ what I'm trying to say, Haruka-san!" she scowled. "Hai, I'm sure you do!"

"What are you all keyed up about, Minako-chan?" Haruka answered back, her expression the very picture of pure innocence. "If you're worried about your Taro, I never touched him."

"Hai, because Mako-chan and I arrived just in the click of time to save him and Yuji from your dastardly clutches!" the younger blonde hissed. "You weren't expecting us to turn up here tonight, were you? _Ha!_ "

"Actually, I was" Haruka grinned as she walked downstairs behind the two brothers. "Weren't you somewhat chilly, parked across the street in your car all evening?" She chuckled, "Nice camouflage, by the way. Did you make it yourself?"

"Nani? How did you know we were hiding there?" Minako sputtered in surprise. "On second thought, never mind! That isn't important now!" She hurried over to join her fiancee. "Are you ok, sugar muffin? Did evil Haruka hug you, or kiss you, or even... ohh, I can't even say it!"

"I'm completely fine, my love" the young man reassured his fearful fiancee, gathering her into his arms. "And ever better now that we're together. _Much_ better, my beautiful princess."

"Really? No one tried any funny business? With you _or_ Yuji? Not even that strange girl we spotted?"

"No, nothing like that happened at all, my love" he told his girl with a reassuring smile. "And you don't need to worry because it _never_ will."

Yuji also tenderly embraced the love of his life. "This is a wonderful surprise, Mako darling! I didn't think you were coming to Nerima to see me tonight!"

"To be honest, I didn't know either, my Yuji" Makoto admitted. "At least I didn't until baka Minako drove off with me trapped in her car." She looked questioningly into his eyes. "So... uh... why exactly _are_ you here?"

"After my father and I finished painting our house's living room this afternoon, there was still lots left over" her young man explained. "So I thought it would be a nice surprise for you if I redid your downstairs bathroom after I had dinner. Taro came along to help me."

"I see." Makoto glared daggers at her future sister-in-law. "Congratulations, Minako-chan. You've done it again. Another one of your ridiculous disasters, another wasted evening sitting shivering in your car in that cold damp fog for no good reason. All for nothing."

"Gomen nasai, Mako-chan!" the girl giggled. "My mistake!"

Ami scurried downstairs and rejoined her friends, smiling happily as she walked over to Ryo. "According to my computer, Hotaru's glaive appears completely undamaged, my Ryo-kun."

"That's great news, Ami-chan! It sounds like the Sailor Senshi are about to add a new member to your little group."

Rei walked into the house with her Yuuichirou seconds later, frowning deeply at the gathered teens. "Minna, I see that despite being told not to come here, everyone couldn't bear to mind their own business and stay away. I hope Setsuna isn't too upset after you've all teamed up to spoil her privacy this weekend." She paused to glance around. "Where's Usagi? Did you finally manage to run her over with your car, Minako-chan? Is she laying sprawled face-down in a ditch somewhere?"

"Of course not, silly! She's probably still in the bathroom."

The girl in question appeared a moment later, shuffling slowly along the hallway with her hands, elbows and socks splattered with pale green paint. "Minna, does anyone have a rag or something?" she sheepishly asked. "I... uh... had a little accident in the-"

" _You're_ a little accident!" the miko promptly yelled at her. "Is that wet _paint?_ You're leaving tracks all over Mako-chan's nice clean floor, you baka!"

Usagi turned around to peer at the trail of green footprints behind her. "Oops! Gomen, Mako-chan! You didn't tell me you were painting your bathroom!"

"I didn't know I was either, Usagi-chan" the brunette sighed. "What a mess you've made!"

"I'll clean that up for you, Mako darling" Yuji promised.

Haruka strolled across the room to confront Minako and Taro. "It's time we permanently set the record straight, Minako-chan. Before you waste any more effort chasing after phantoms that do not exist." She continued, "I'm _not_ after your fiancee. Or Mako-chan's guy either. And I never, ever was."

Minako looked up at her, still in doubt. "Honest?"

"Hai" she nodded. "I'm telling you the absolute truth. I'm in love with one person, and one person only. My beloved Michiru."

"So... you weren't _ever_ trying to..."

"No. Never. I have absolutely no interest in a relationship, casual or otherwise, with boys, Minako-chan. And I never have."

The younger blonde digested this information for a brief time before answering with an embarrassed smile, "Gomen, Haruka-san. Then I really must apologize for calling you a hussy, and thinking bad things about your intentions. Please... forgive me."

"Your apology is duly accepted" Haruka nodded. She smiled, "I can understand your intense paranoia, at least somewhat. You're in love with your Taro. Deeply, madly, head-over-heels in love with him. I suppose it's natural for you to see any other girl as a threat to your relationship, no matter how far-fetched it may appear."

"Hai. That's exactly it, Haruka-san" Minako softly murmured. "Arigatou."

Rei queried her friends, "Since everyone else arrived here before I did, might it be too much to ask what's _really_ going on?"

A sudden vivid flash of light from somewhere on the second floor startled her, and the miko looked up to find Setsuna walking over to the top of the stairs. The young woman announced, "Minna, it would be my great honour and pleasure to present to everyone tonight, the final, and most powerful, of the Sailor Senshi." She stepped aside as gasps of surprise arose from the new arrivals and their fiancees. "Tomoe Hotaru, or as we once knew her very long ago... Sailor Saturn."

A young girl stepped forward, her senshi uniform adorned in violet and brilliant white, holding her Silence Glaive in her left hand.

"Not _another_ secret!" Usagi grumbled. "And a really big one this time!" She groaned, "I don't know _anything_ about _anything!_ "

"Took you long enough to realize that" Rei muttered under her breath.

"Be nice, Rei-chan!" Usagi hissed back.

The other girls and their loved ones bowed together to the new Senshi, and Sailor Saturn bowed deeply back in return. "Minna, it's an honour to finally meet you in person too" she smiled.

Saturn then stepped confidently downstairs, with Haruka noting that Hotaru's earlier tiredness and seeming ill-health had all but vanished, and strode over to a wide-eyed and paint-smeared Tsukino Usagi. "And a great honour to serve _you_ , your Royal Highness" she spoke before respectfully bowing again.

"Did you hear that, Rei-chan?" Usagi grinned at the miko. "She called me-"

"Shut up, Usagi-chan."

The blonde tried mustering as much queenly regalness as she could. "Arigatou, Sailor Pluto. It is a pleasure to have you serve me. Hehe! As your leader and your future Queen, you will find me to be-"

"A complete idiot" Rei snorted.

" _Miserable!_ " Usagi ignored the raven-haired girl's smirk. "Anyway... Sailor Saturn, it's great to have you join us! But be careful with that big stick thing you're carrying there. It looks really sharp!"

The other girls soon clustered around their new friend and fellow Senshi, while upstairs, Setsuna sighed as what felt like a heavy burden had finally been lifted from her shoulders. 'At last Saturn is with us' she thought with immense relief. 'And if the signs regarding our future lives are accurate' she mused, 'not a moment too soon'.

. . . . .

With Haruka having left to chauffeur Setsuna and Hotaru home, and with the last of the spilled paint cleaned from the floor, the remaining couples and an odango-haired girl sat together, relaxing in the old house's living room. The box that had held the glaive now stood leaning against a wall in the far corner of the room.

"My favourite cute bunny socks are ruined!" Usagi muttered from her chair beside the fireplace. "That stupid paint will never wash out!"

"If you weren't always so clumsy you wouldn't have that problem, Usagi-chan" Rei replied from the sofa. "But that's always how it goes. And unfortunately for the rest of us, how it's probably always going to be."

The odango-haired girl stuck out her tongue. "And _you'll_ always be grumpy and mean to me, Rei-chan! Won't you?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way" the miko smirked. "Oh, and nice going there when you met Saturn. Nothing inspires confidence in a new Senshi like a baka leader covered in chip crumbs and wet paint."

"I'm ignoring you for the rest of the night, Rei-chan."

Rei grinned, "Arigatou, odango-atama."

" _Ohh!_ "

"It _has_ been an interesting night, Yuji honey" Makoto smiled at the boy beside her. "Thank you so much for painting the downstairs bathroom for me. I've been thinking about covering the old faded paint in there for weeks."

"I always try my hardest to help make your life better, Mako darling. I'd do anything to see you happy."

Makoto responded with a tender kiss. "Hai. I know you would, my love. Arigatou" she whispered. The brunette smiled, "After the miserable evening I spent sitting in the fog with Minako and her raging paranoia, I needed something to be happy about tonight."

"It wasn't _that_ bad, Mako-chan!" Minako scoffed. She and her fiancee occupied a chair on the opposite side of the coffee table, where she sat perched comfortably, as always, in her Taro's lap.

"At least you won't be worried about Haruka anymore, so the day wasn't a complete write-off, I guess. I just hope we don't get sick after sitting in your freezing car so long. I need to keep my health for studying."

"I bet you do!" Minako giggled. "And your Yuji does too!"

"I wasn't talking about _that_ kind of studying!" Makoto shot back. "We have some important exams coming up, Minako-chan. Do you even know the meaning of the word _moderation_?"

"Minako?" Rei muttered from the sofa. " _Moderation?_ Mako-chan, those two words _do_ _not_ fit together well. That girl never does _anything_ in moderation! Her craziness behind the wheel of a car is a perfect example of that."

"And an even better example is what happens when you're upstairs together" Yuji teased his older brother. "Isn't that right, Indiana?"

Taro blushed. "It's getting late, Yuji-chan. I suppose you and your fiancee will be catching up on your studying soon" he answered with a wink.

"Hai, studying! Or _hiking!_ " Minako giggled, causing Makoto to blush as well. "Or _gardening!_ Or whatever else you two love birds want to call it!"

"That's more than enough on _that_ topic!" the embarrassed brunette grumbled, her cheeks reddening further as she heard Ami giggling beside her. "From _all_ of you!"

. . . . .

Late that night...

"I'm still finding it hard to believe we were visited by people from another world, Ami darling."

"Hai, me too, Ryo-kun."

The two young lovers had awakened from a short nap, after an intimate evening together of sweetly shared ecstacy.

"I overheard Setsuna telling Haruka that they came from another planet Earth, but in a different dimension" Ryo said, his body snuggled close to the beautiful blue-haired girl he so dearly loved. He tenderly kissed his Ami's soft lips. "I'll certainly look at the world differently after what happened here today." He smiled, "And I'll appreciate even more how lucky I am to have found you again in _our_ universe, my Ami... after so many millennia apart."

"Likewise, my Ryo" the girl whispered in the dim light of their bedroom, her heart overflowing with love for the boy. She breathed a soft sigh of contenment. "Now that our lives have settled down, we can plan and dream of a happy future together. My Ryo-kun, although I very much enjoy being Sailor Mercury, with the challenges and new experiences it brings, sometimes..." she murmured, "sometimes I just want to be me. No fighting, no youma or cardians, just an ordinary girl living in your love."

"I understand" her boy nodded. "Let's hope all that fighting and danger is finally past, and Sailor Saturn's powers are never needed."

"Hai" Ami smiled. Her lips met his to share another soft, lingering kiss. "Let's do that."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
